


A Devil’s Play Priest

by yellowFC



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gay, Homophobia, Homophobic church violence, M/M, NSFW, demons x priest, homophobic violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowFC/pseuds/yellowFC
Summary: Mako Rutledge, a priest with a secret friend. That friend, isn’t very pure. Some would say he’s devilish...WARNING: I am sorry if I get anything wrong involving religion, I myself aren’t religious but I wanted to try out this au so I’m sorry if I offended anyone by writing Mako as a priest in anyway. And of course I know that things I have said in the story don’t happen in churches but for the stories sake, it does. Thank you! Enjoy the story!
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Thumping footsteps echoed through the hall as a large man made his way. Harsh clinking of chains following his movements as a thick cross hung from it. Heavy breathing and a tight grip on a bible as Mako drew near.  
Merciless, people would say. Even demons would be scared to hear him walking towards them. All but one. He was a harsh and strict priest who with out a doubt would kill a man with just a look. 

"Oh my lord, take this soul. The devil has come to carry me home." The small child's voice sang. As Mako entered the room he started mumbling out "The Name of the Father, Son, and Holy Ghost.  
Amen.  
Most glorious Prince of the Heavenly Armies,  
Saint Michael the Archangel,  
defend us in our battle against principalities and powers,  
against the rulers of this world of darkness,  
against the spirits of wickedness in the high places."  
The child's head snapped up to him, fiery blood shot eyes following him as they heaved with anger. They started screaming as Mako continued getting louder. "In the Name of Jesus Christ, our God and Lord, strengthened by the intercession of the Immaculate Virgin Mary,  
Mother of God, of Blessed Michael the Archangel,  
of the Blessed Apostles Peter and Paul and all the Saints-"  
As he spoke the child erupted with crude language and harsh tugging against the thick rope they called restraints, the rope twisted and burnt the child's small wrists. Thick blood oozing out of every cut.  
They struggled as the mumbled. Mako continues to do his job.  
"YOU FUCKING BASTARD" they roared, sounding more demonic than human. Mako's face twisted and his brows furrowed into a glare as he heard the profanity. The child laughed, between fits they called him out with words Mako would rather no other man or woman hear.  
"What kind of priest are you? Hm?"  
"All I can see is weakness. You're a weak man, Mako Rutledge"  
The priest grits his teeth as he opened his book once more, continuing to read.  
———————————————————————

Time passed and the demon was banished from the child's weak body. When it had been done the child had passed along. Leaving their body lifeless against the ropes. The blood from their wrists covering their dirty clothes. Mako felt ill. He felt uncomfortable and uncertain, as if he had missed a step in accurately removing the demon. His chest felt heavy as he wiped away the sweat on his brow.  
———————————————————————

Mako's car hummed as he drove. The feeling of uneasiness weighing on his gut. Paranoias whispering in his ear. Dismissing them and taking a deep breath he flicked his headlights on as he drove down the side of a twisting mountain. After awhile of driving he began to think of the song the child was singing. It was deemed as impure at his church because of reasons unknown. He hummed it. After a few moments pulled over with a loud screech of the tires. He couldn't see a thing. It was foggy. And his headlights began flickering and malfunctioning. It was strange. He felt shivers crawl up his spine while he locked his doors. Sweat dropped down his cheek as he looked around. He saw nothing. Nothing but fog and a strange oddly tall figure. He glanced away. Then back again and the figure was gone.  
He huffed with a small amount of panic. He took a deep breath and fixed the loose strands of hair that had come loose. His heart raced as he chanted "You are not impure nor are you weak, Mako Rutledge. You are safe and your eyes are only playing games" He said to himself over and over as he started to drive again. He drove the rest of the way with uneasiness spreading through his body and his hands shaking and tingling. Instead of going home he went to the church and dropped to the floor, in front of a sculpture of the lord, Jesus. He began to pray for his safety, sweat dropping down his forehead and back. 

A nun walked over and placed her hand on his back with care. "Are you alright, father?" Mako looked up at her. "Yes.. I am uneasy and wish to be cleansed with holy water and the blessing of the lord." She tilted her head questioning him. Mako waved her away, dismissing her questions. The nun nodded and walked him over to the bowl of the blessed water or more commonly known as the massive bowl of holy water. She preyed and dipped the tips of her fingers in the water, letting it drip onto Mako's skin. Then filling a small glass bottle for Mako. "Father, why are you feeling uneasy? Do you perhaps need another high priest to confine in?"  
She asked with a small whisper, knowing Mako's history. "Sister fear not, I have not sinned. I felt uneasy on the way back from the exorcism and wanted to feel the Christ's security." He said as he opened his eyes. It bugged him that even though Mako was a high priest, she spoke down to him like scum on her shoe. All because he was cursed with homosexuality. 

He reached into his bag and grabbed another small glass bottle. He opened it and handed it to the nun. More like a shove. "Could you please make sure that the Blood of the Christ is put into this bottle along with the holy water? Tell any others who may want to forbid you to come to me." The nun rolled her eyes and walked off, giving Mako a fake smile.  
Mako walked away and headed to his office. Before he had become a high priest he lived within the walls of god. He enjoyed it but talking to the sisters and other Fathers like they were back in the times of the new weds was painful. Mako also had a great burden he couldn't have hidden and after that he got removed from the church he was in and relocated to one that was tolerant. By tolerant, he means if he is caught doing "homosexual acts" the other priests clean him by straight up torture. The whip scars on his back and face as proof. They called it "saving" but really they were just disgusted by Mako and wanted an excuse to beat him and make him their punching bag. 

Sitting down at his desk, he rubbed his face. Feeling dread. His chest ached. The pressure from before getting worse. Was it anxiety? Or was it something else?


	2. Speak of the devil

The next morning, Mako woke up at his desk. He was writing the previous night and had fallen asleep doing so. His neck ached. His chest still feeling heavy. He got up and gathered his things and put them in his bag, heading out to his car and heading to his house. The heaviness of his chest still weighing him down but other than that he felt better. But still clueless as to why his chest felt the way it did. Pulling up to his drive way he parked his car and headed inside. His house felt empty as ever. Colder. Quieter. He put down his bag and turned on his tv for some background sound. It malfunctioned. White noise spreading through the empty house. The switched it off and took a deep breath. When he turned around he was met face to face with a pair of bright yellow eyes. He let out a small gasp as he stepped back, falling over his coffee table. 

"'S 'bout time you left that damned church~"

The fingers of the demon were long and clawed as his red skin made the surroundings around him look dull. His light blonde hair was mixed with soot and the tips were smoking. He appeared to be missing an arm and a leg like he had blown something up. 'That would explain his explosive sense of humour and personality' thought Mako as he tuned into the demons senseless talking. He was in the middle of telling Mako about he hated the church. Awfully casual for a demon talking to a human.   
Leaning down, the demon looked at him. "Oi. You deaf or somethin? Eh. Whatever." 

The grinning piece of shit before Mako stood up right and sighed as he looked around his new room. The priest trembling and mumbling to himself. The more the demon looked at the priest the more he was aroused by the fun he'd have. His dirty thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, the demon disappeared and Mako's head shot up. Looking around the room, he saw no demon but he felt him. 

"Who is it?" Mako asked. The nun was at his door with the vile she had been given, when he opened his door to her she placed it in Mako's large palms. She scoffed a little and left Mako to his own, not saying another word to the priest. Mako slipped his new tonic into his pocket. As he watched the nun walk down the long strip of road he felt the demons presence become stronger as he appeared behind Mako, leaning on his shoulder casually. Mako stepped away from the demon and closed the door. He looked at the demon and raised a brow. He was taller than the demon before him. "What do you want, demon."   
The demon chuckled "Yer name mate, I mean I already know it, but introductions are important ain't they? Mines Jamison but you can call me Jamie" He snickered as his tail brushed against Mako's stomach whilst circling Mako with hungry eyes, his bright eyes looking him up and down. Mako backed away from the demon. He's knees feeling weak. "Mako." He answered as he began walking towards his kitchen, shrugging off the demons lustful and sinful touches. Mako got a cup out of the cabinet, a deep blush covered his cheeks as he felt the demons tail wrap around his thigh, the demon, behind him, his hands resting on his hips. The radio Mako had began playing. The vibe in the air was completely different to the quite singing. "Sh-boom life could me a dream, sh-boom.." Mako cleared his throat as the tail moved a little, rubbing against places (he hated to admit) sinfully enjoyed. The car was silent. He couldn't handle it anymore, Mako turned around and grabbed his keys, rushing out to his car. Mako put his foot down on the gas and flawed it away from his home. He looked behind him and there was nothing. He pulled over and looked down at his shame. He rubbed his face and let out a small groan. "Goddammit." He didn't care about what he was saying. He didn't care that it was swearing. He slammed his head down onto the steering wheel on top of his hands and stayed there in silence for a moment.   
when he lifted his head again he looked forward and thought for a moment. The silence was broken by a high pitched, annoying demons voice. "Why'd ya run away from me?"   
Mako jumped and started his car again. "Why won't you leave me alone demon!" Jamison looked hurt as he got called demon. "It's Jamison." He grumbled as he disappeared.   
————————————————————————

Later on in the night, he paced. The priest didn't have a clue what he was going to do. He couldn't go through the "camp" again, his back and face aches at just the thought. The demon appeared with a wide smirk, licking his lips. "Is Mako-wako upset? Upset that he's still a crippling homo after all these years?~" Mako frowned and clenched his fists, trying to ignore the demon. But the demons eyes met Mako's as he giggled with hunger, inching closer to Mako until he leaned on Mako's wide frame. A clawed hand traced down his chest, stomach and to his pants. He grabbed Mako's man hood with a wide smirk, pushing him to a near wall. Despite being shorter than Mako he pushed him with ease.

He started kissing his collar bone and neck feeding the priests sinful pleasures. Mako's hands twitched as they fought to stay by his side, wanting nothing more than to touch the demon who was releasing his pent up lust. After a short wait, continued self argument, nibbles and hickeys from pointed teeth, Mako's hands shot to the demons wrists, flipping him so he was pinned on the wall. Mako looked down at the demons surprised face. He leaned down and kissed him roughly. His nails digging into the demons wrists. It was like the demon melted into the priests touch. All dominance faded as he roughly received a kiss. They parted and the demons face grew a dark black. As if he was blushing. Jamis- The demon disappeared shortly after they locked eyes with a defeated and desperate look on his face, leaving Mako confused and uncomfortably hard. 

Mako walked to his bed room and turned the light on. He let out a small annoyed sigh. He thought for a moment. 'Stupid demon. Why am I doing this. Why did I do that?' He unbuckled his pants and let the them drop to the floor with a clank. He undid his shirt and dumped it down. He grabbed his towel and headed for the shower with just his underwear on. He felt like it was impossible to look at his own dick with out feeling ill to the stomach. But alas he did and he let out a sigh. He palmed himself, letting out a low groan. He turned the shower on and pulled down his underwear, watching his dick bounce back up. The warm water ran down his body and down his shaft as he sat down on the bottom of the shower. He began to jerk himself trying not to think about anything. The demon popping up. He frowned.   
'stupid' he thought. 

Getting out of the shower, mako grabbed his towel. He dried his long grey hair while he brushed his teeth. He sighed as he looked in the mirror at his tired eyes and scruffy beard. He got out a razor and started cleaning up his beard. He hummed a bit as he did so. 

After he had finished he got dressed and fell onto his bed. His eyes begging him to close them. For a short while he forgot about the demon that plagued his day. Soon after his eyes fell to a close he fell into deep sleep.   
——————————————————————————

Later that night Jamison came out and saw Mako sleeping his face heated up. He never experienced his victims actually enjoying what he did. Most of them would push him away and damn him to hell again. He didn't want to admit it but his heart fluttered a bit when he saw him sleeping peacefully and his newly cut beard. He looked handsome and adorable. He couldn't help but watch him from the end of his bed. 

——————————————————————————

Mako woke up to the crisp morning air and quiet snoring at the end of his bed. He sat up with shock and saw the demon. With a frown he kicked him off the bed, causing a loud thud sound. Mako got up with a small huff through his nose and headed to the kitchen for coffee, also known as life juice. He thought about how the demon wasn't just a bad dream and the memories of the day before flooded back. He rubbed his face with guilt and brewed some warm coffee.   
Bringing the cup up to his mouth he smelt the warm coffee with a small smile and sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had to re-write this so many times oh my god


	3. Bitter sweet

When Mako heard the demon he looked over and grunted. He turned away in his seat, he wasn't going to give this demon the satisfaction anymore. The demon on the other hand was helping himself to coffee and spiking it with harsh vodka from a flask he pulled out of not even god knows where. Mako tsked and dug his nose into his book. His mind scraping for ideas until finally, he had one. He went into his room and grabbed the vile the Nun had given him the day prior. 

That day, Mako completely ignored the demon for hours on end, not even batting an eye at him. He sat around and read and when the demon got to close, Mako would simply spray him with normal water, Jamie would always hiss and float away with a low growl as a cat would. 

After hours, Jamie appeared in front of Mako. His tail wagging with annoyance, his eyebrows furrowed into a frown, his eyes burning with anger and neediness. He wanted to do so many things with this Priest, the need had been building for hours and his anger had gotten the best of him. He tapped his foot with a grumble as he stomped his foot down onto Makos foot, who until a minute ago was ignoring Jamie. Mako looked up at him and grabbed his foot and asked with his words laced with annoyance. "What do you want?" Jamie blushed as his tail whipped with anger. "Whots the deal?" He hissed. "I don't know what you're talking about" Mako answered.   
After only a small silence Jamison leaned down and pulled Mako up by his shirt, kissing him roughly, Makos eyes widening rapidly.  
He hopped into Makos lap and wrapped his tail around one of the Priests legs, his face nearing a frown as he kissed him frustratedly.   
Mako sat there stiff as a rock. He didn't want this to happen. He COULDN'T let this happen.  
Pushing him away Mako grabbed the vile he had prepared earlier that day and smashed it onto the demons head. Jamison screeched and clawed at his head, bits of skin and hair falling away to the fate of his claws. The screams were terrifying. Agonisingly loud and high pitched. Mako felt a small crush in his soul. He saw the demon in pain. Hissing. Screaming. Yelling out something he didn't want to hear. 

"PLEASE! please don't send me away! Not again! I won't be annoying! I swear!" 

He begged, hot tears rolling from his eyes, making it very hard for Mako to damn him back to hell. He didn't want to give in, he refused to go back to sneaking around. But as he thought about it, the company was nice, even if it was a demon...

He grabbed the demons shaking shoulders and looked at him. He started grabbing the glass and wiping away the mixture from Jamie's skin. The demon, scratching at Makos arm making small beads of blood collect on his skin. "Hold still"   
————————————————————————

Mako finished dressing the whining demons wounds. Silence filled the air with not a single sound daring to intrude. The two, Priest and Devil looked at each other, Jamison's face showing nothing but heart ache and sorrow. Mako felt his stomach twist and churn. Small tears ran the devils cheeks as he wiped them away quickly. Soon after, he disappeared, leaving Mako alone in the silence of his own home. He looked around and saw nothing. He got up and turned on his TV, it worked with out interference. All his things worked as they should, he got what he wanted. But yet the air was thick and tense. Things were so normal they were weird. Mako wanted the demon gone and now that he was gone, it was like he missed him.   
'Am I going insane?' 

After days had passed it reached Sunday morning. Mako was preparing your go to church. He hadn't seen the demon since that night and wondered where he had gone even though he hates to admit it. The morning had gone down smoothly and the ceremony went well until Mako's eye caught sight of a long red tail going into his office. He tried to act as if he didn't see a demon in the halls of god and acted as normal until the end of the ceremony. It seemed to drag on forever and Mako was never more excited for it to end. He felt somewhat excited but sick in his gut, he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He walked in and closed his door behind him, the door making a soft click as it locked. Mako looked at the demon. Silence filled the air once again as Mako felt as if he needed to break it with an apology. He didn't know why he wanted to make up with the demon. He's a demon. But oddly, he felt the need for this annoying twit to be around. 

Before Mako could break the silence Jamie did. "Can-can I-" he seemed at a loss of words, his eyes darting around the room, looking for something to settle on in the dull office. His fingers picking at the skin on his hand, his tail swaying as he chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry mate" he said, his eyes settling meeting Makos.  
Mako stepped away from the door and stood in front of Jamie. He softly slid his hand along the demons jaw resting his thumb near the base of his ear. The other hand cupping the side of his neck, his thumb resting on the jaw of the demon. He slowly pulled him in for a soft, testing kiss. Jamie's hands slid up Makos chest and wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. His tail curling around Makos knee and lower thigh while he kissed back. The kids wasn't like their others, it was soft and wasn't out of lust or force. 

When they parted Mako stepped back and cleared his throat. Jamie looked like a kid who had just got their toy taken away from them and sighed. As Mako was going to open his mouth to speak, another priest walked in. Jamie disappeared as Mako was met face to face with a very sour looking man. He had a come over the started from his ear, a big nose and wide pores. His face was stained with a deep frown. Mako had seen this man before, he was always the main one to give Mako his "treatment" 

"Malcom- how can I help you?" Mako said trying to sound unthreatened. The man grabbed Mako by his collar, "what's in here? Why were you looking over here? Well? What is it faggot?" He hissed and spat, his breath smelled of Booz. 'who's the bad guy now?' Mako thought. He knew what was going to happen and prepared himself for it. 

Malcom started by punching Mako square across his face, making him fold over, grabbing his face in pain. Only to set him up for a knee to the face. His nose bled as his vision faded for a small moment. He heaved and groaned in agony as he tried to get up, Malcom kicking him back down. Makos vision burred he looked up at Malcom. His face red with disgust.   
————————————————————————

Pulling up to his driveway, Mako stumbled to his door and unlocked it. He tripped in and fell to his knees at the feet of a demon. His body shook and ached. Jamie looked down at him processing what he was looking at. For the first time, Jamie didnt feel like laughing at his pain, he felt... angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop- someone is mad

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I’m sorry if I offend anyone with this story! Have a nice day!


End file.
